Celos
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: Aqui a pasado algo: xk Robin espia? xk Sanji esta desmallado? xk Zoro esta celoso? Y kien es ese del pañuelo?... Es mi primer lemon así k sean buens y dejen RR constructivos. Vresión mejorada del anterior. ZxL


_Hola! Seguramente se preguntaran porque borre el fic y después lo volvía a publicar, y es porque me di cuenta de que había echo mal un montón de cosas, así que lo modifique un poco, para que concordasen mas las cosas y las entendieran mejor n-n. Espero que les guste esta versión mejora de mi fic y espero sus opiniones. Un beso._

_DISFRÚTENLO!_

Celos:

- Nami... falta mucho para llegar a la siguiente isla?

Pregunta el capitán del barco, sentado en la cabeza de carnero.

- No se Luffy ya sabes como es este mar es impredecible...

Responde una joven, pelirroja.

- He mirad eso no es un barco?

Dice un renito, de nariz azul.

- Es verdad Chopper. Parece que no es de la armada, podemos estar tranquilos pero... Robin que bandera llevan?

- Parece que llevan una bandera muy parecida a la nuestra... en la calavera hay una cicatriz en forma de cruz, atravesando el ojo y lleva puesto un pañuelo naranja.

Responde una joven de pelo negro.

- Luffy oye te encuentra bien te ves muy pálido...

- Necesito esconderme.

Dice Luffy un tanto alterado. Este sale corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios pero estaban cerrados, en el comedor estaba Sanji cocinando, y la bodega... La bodega es un sitio, ideal para esconderse. Se levanta de su sitio he intenta llegar a la puerta pero... En ese momento chocan con aquel barco desconocido, y el moreno cae y encima se le echan unos barriles.

En aquel instante una persona sale del barco y se pone de pie en la barandilla del alma de Merri.

- Dim, Dim donde estas?

El chico en cuestión, parecía ser de la misma edad de Robin. Su cabello era de color marrón y en encima llevaba un pañuelo naranja, de piel muy pálida, sus ojos eran color azul como el mar, tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones rojos cortos y un chaleco vaquero un poco rasgado.

- O mira si estas ahí.

Dice señalando a Luffy y acercándose a el.

- Eso de no saludar no es de buena educación, Dim... Aunque viniendo de ti, no me esperaba otra cosa.

- Oye Kam se puede saber por que llamas a Luffy, Dim?

Pregunta un joven de pelo verde.

- Vaya Zoro, no sabía que conocieras a Dim.

- Me podría alguien explicar que esta pasado?

Dice la navegante no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando

- Perdona... Mi nombre es Kam y he venido para ver a Dim.

Explica el castaño cogiendo a Luffy en brazos, y poniéndolo de pie.

- Se pude saber, de que demonios esta hablan este tipo Luffy?

Pregunta Usopp, confuso.

- Yo... ME VOY!

Intentaba alejarse de Kam, pero no tuvo éxito ya que este lo había cogido de la cintura y lo sujetaba con fuerza. Esto hace que Zoro se ponga algo, rojo.

- Dim, Dim, veo que no has cambiado nada siempre intentando alejarte de mi...

- Suéltame te digo.

- Venga no podemos ser amigos durante un tiempo?

Kam lo suelta y este extiende la mano.

- Si?

- Esta bien, pero no me fío de ti.

Responde este estrechándole la mano.

- Luffy, nos podrías explicar de conoces a este tipo?

Pregunta Usopp, algo confuso.

- Bueno...

- Soy un amigo de la infancia verdad, Dim?

Kan mira al moreno con un brillo extraño en los ojos y pone una mano en su hombro. Luffy asiente, un tanto nervioso. Y mientras Zoro, aprieta sus dientes y le empiezan a salir venitas de la cabeza.

- Y, ahora que lo pienso.

Dice Robin pensativa.

- Tu también lo conoces Zoro, no? sabía como te llamabas y me dan que no es casualidad.

La morena, clavan su mirada en el peliverde.

- Si, para mi desgracia lo conozco. Este tipejo intento robar en el Dojo donde yo entrenaba de pequeño.

- Bueno, bueno eso fue por necesidad. Anda olvídalo quieres.

Le pide inclinandose en señal de disculpa.

- No te, pasases de listo conmigo, te estaré vigilando.

- Lastima otro que no confía en mi... bueno Dim, no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

- Claro, mira la chica pelirroja se llama Nami, la otra morena Robin, el chico de la nariz Usopp y el renito Chopper. Ah y en la cocina esta Sanji.

- Repite eso si te atreves.

Dice Usopp apunto de echarse encima de Luffy, cuando es detenido por el brazo de Zorro.

- Como le toques un solo pelo a Luffy, te mató entiendes?

Dice el peliverde, en un susurro y apretando el agarre.

- Si, si lo he entendido...O-OUU

Responde Usopp, un tanto asustado.Volviendo a lo que nos interesa...

- Vaya Dim, por lo que veo tienes una tripulación muy peculiar.

En eso un chico un rubio, algo manchado y con un delantal blanco; irrumpe en la cubierta.

- Se pude saber con que hemos chocado?

- O disculpa os habéis chocado con mi barco.

- Y tu quien eres?

- Es un amigo de Luffy, se llama Kam.

Explica Chopper.

- A pues encantado, yo soy Sanji.

- Ya Dim me a presentado a todos vosotros.

Dice este saludándole, con la mano.

- Bueno y se pude saber porque te has estrellado, contra nuestro barco?

Dice Zoro de mala gana.

- Veras, me he enterado, de que Dim, estaba por esta agua y me a apetecido, venir a visitarle.

- Ahhh ...Bueno podrías dejar de llamarme Dim. Sabes de sobra que no me gusta.

- Pero es tu nombre, que pasa es que ni siquiera yo que soy tu amigo puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

Los demás, no entendían ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

- Perdonar Kam, pero se pude saber de que demonios se refieren, con el nombre de Luffy, que yo sepa ese es su nombre, o no?

- A no lo sabíais, su nombre completo es: "Luffy Dimitri di Monkey". Pero a el nunca le gusto su segundo nombre, así que nunca dice que lo tiene.

Ante esta confesión del segundo nombre de Luffy todos a excepción de Zoro y Kam se echaron a reír.

- Dimitri... jajajajajaja.

- Nunca había oído un nombre así... jajaja... es para partirse.

Dice Usopp, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

- Bueno basta de risas. Y ahora que miro con atención, veo que tu barco esta bastante dañado.

Dice Robin acercándose al barco de Kam.

- Si la verdad es que me lo compre la semana pasada y por lo que veo será mejor que me quede con vosotros hasta que encontremos la próxima isla. Verdad que me dejas Dim?

Kam abraza a Luffy por la espalda. Y esto hace que Zoro se ponga de muy mala leche. _Aunque siempre esta de mala leche, ustedes me entienden. -.-UU_

- C-claro de-desde lu-luego n-no ha-ha-hay pro-problema 0/0

Dice Luffy, muy colorado y nervioso. En eso, se oye un portazo, todos miran y ven al peliverde, adentrarse en los dormitorios.

- Y a Zoro, que bicho le a picado.

Dice Chopper sin entender su comportamiento.

- Va tranquilo, seguro que se le pasara. Cambiando de tema, la comida estará lista en 15 minutos, así que será mejor que valláis entrando al comedor.

Dijo Sanji sin darle mucha importancia, a lo del espadachín.

- EHHHH, ZORO, LA COMIDA ESTARA LISTA ENSEGUIDA!

Dijo Luffy, gritando.

- AHORA VOY!

Responde este desde los dormitorios.



Después de la comida Sanji, Kam, Luffy y Zorro, se encontraban en el comedor...

- Oh, me acabo de acordar de que no tenemos camas de sobra así que haber donde duermes... Y para colmo Nami, Robin, Chopper y Usopp se están echando la siesta y seguramente no despertaran hasta la hora de la cena menudo problema...

- Tranquilo Sanji dormiré con Dim, estoy seguro de que a el no le importa verdad?

Kam estaba apunto de coger a Luffy de la cintura, ponerlo cara a cara con el, pero...

- Esto ya es la gota que colmo el vaso.

Zoro coge por sorpresa a Luffy por el brazo, y lo pega contra su cuerpo.

- A que ha venido eso?

Dice Kam fingiendo estar confuso, clavando su mirada en el peliverde y luego en el moreno.

- No permito que nadie toque lo que es mío.

En eso el rubio se queda mirando fijamente al peliverde que sostenía con fuerza al moreno; que este solo escondía su rostro en el pecho de Zoro.

- Me pude alguien explicar de que va todo esto?

Dice Sanji sin comprender la actitud de Luffy y Zoro.

- Ya sabía yo que tu, no lo habías notado...

Dice Kam acercándose a Sanji.

- Se pude saber de que va todo.

Decía Sanji intentando, comprender aquella situación

En eso Zoro y Luffy cruzan sus miradas, mantienen la mirada fija uno en el otro y después se sonrojan a la vez que sonríen.

- Crees que deberíamos decírselo no quiero que luego vayas quejándote de que ya no te habla.

Decía el peliverde a la vez que apoya su frente sobre la del moreno.

- Estoy seguro de que el lo comprenderá.

Responde Luffy, con un sonrisa.

- Me lo podéis decir de una maldita vez.

- Veras Sanji, desde hace algún tiempo, Zoro y yo...

Este es cortado por Zoro, que sella sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso. El peliverde coge al moreno de la cintura y este responde agarrándose a su cuello. Estuvieron así todo lo que sus pulmones les permitieron, y luego miraron a las dos personas que los estaban observando.

El rubio se encontraban en un shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Jamas se hubiese imaginado que Luffy y Zorro... fueran... bueno... mas que amigos. Ni en sus sueños mas extraños se lo hubiera imaginado.

Mientras que Kam se encontraban sonriendo como si nada, al parecer este ya se había dado cuenta con tan solo ver como se miraban esos dos...

En cubierta; concretamente enfrente del comedor...

- Guau... esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Decía Usopp, usando sus gafas para ver mejor lo que ocurría en el comedor.

- Pero se notaba bastante no creéis, además hacen una linda pareja.

Robin, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Me parece chicos que Sanji no se lo a tomado tan bien mirar su cara.

Nami, señala donde se encontraba Sanji que al momento se desmaya. Y justo antes de caer Kam lo coge en sus brazos.

- Oh no creéis que deberíamos entrar, para...

Dice Chopper que al instante Robin con una de sus manos le tapa la boca.

- Shhhh... Calla, quieres que nos descubran

- Podéis dejar de espiar detrás de la puerta es de muy mala educación.

Dice Kam al tiempo que habré la puerta, y todos se caen, al suelo.

- Desde cuando lleváis ahí?

- Es que estos no podían dormir, y decidieron venir a espiaros haber si pasaba algo interesante... Y con en el jaleo que montaron me quitaron a mi el sueño y decidí acompañarlos.

Explica Robin ayudado a Nami a levantarse.

- Entonces han escuchado todo?

Pregunta Luffy, algo nervios por la contestación de sus amigos.

- Claro desde el principio, aunque no les oíamos mucho nos podíamos hacer una idea.

Contesta Nami con una sonrisa.

- Y desde hace algún tiempo lo habíamos notado pero me da que Sanji no.

Comenta Usopp un tanto adolorido.

- Por lo que veo se a desmayo nada grave en una o dos horas despertara.

- Me alegro espero que se lo tome tan bien como vosotros.

Dice Luffy un tanto triste.

- Tranquilo Luffy ya veras como si.

Responde Zoro depositando, un suave beso en la mejilla de Luffy.



- Sanji, Sanji te encuentras bien?

Este reaccionó un tanto confundido. Intentando enfocar la silueta del reno.

- He...que?

- Parece que ya reacciona

Dice Chopper que al instante lo mira con detenimiento y le sonríe.

- Bien solo a sido un susto.

- Que a pasado...

En aquel instante un vórtice de imágenes cruza su mente y lo recuerda todo.

- Vaya por fin despiertas.

- Donde están Luffy y Zoro?

- Están en su cuarto.

Responde Usopp balanceándose en la hamaca.

- Desde cuando tienen cuarto propio?

Pregunta el rubio un tanto confuso.

- Veras después de lo de la "confesión" todos decidimos que lo mejor era dejar a la parejita un cuarto solo para ellos, y como el comedor es muy grande nosotras dormiremos allí.

Responde Nami, ayudando a Chopper a recoger su material.

- Y como se han tomado mi reacción ellos?

Pregunta el rubio, un tanto preocupado por que sus amigos pensaran que no aceptaba su relación.

- Por lo que he podido observar, mi primito parece estar bastante nervioso por tu reacción.

De repente todos se dan las vuelta, y miran a Kam.

- PRIMO!

Dicen todos a la vez.

- Ya, ya no griten. Que me van a dejar sordo. Perdonar no haberlo dicho pero soy el primo de Dim. La verdadera razón por la que vine a sido que oía rumores de que estaba enamorado. Y quería comprobar que esa persona, es decir, Zorro le quería de verdad.

Dice este acomodándose en una de las hamacas.

- Ahora, entiendo por eso estas tan pegado a Luffy, querías poner celoso a Zorro.

Dice Usopp, dándoselas de sabihondo.

- Oír chicos, creen que ellos estarán despiertos?

- Puede ser, por?

- Me gustaría que supieran que no me importa que sean pareja. Creo que por mi reacción de antes pensaron lo contrario...

- Tranquilo no nos hemos dormido.

Zoro entra por la trampilla seguido de Luffy.

- Chicos siento haber reaccionado de esa manera.

- Tranquilo Sanji lo entendemos.

- La gente no suele entender este tipo de relaciones.

Responde Luffy y Zoro.

Después de un rato, estos se retiraron a la habitación, mientras que los otros se dormían.

- Entonces ya no tenemos que ocultarnos...

Dice Zoro quitándose la camiseta.

- Si y me agrada que todos nos hallan aceptado.

- Si. Por que no me dijiste que Kam era tu primo?

- Digamos que podía entender lo que se propondría.

- No me agrado mucho que te tocase de esa manera y me las voy a cobrar.

Zoro, abraza a Luffy por la espalda. Y da caricias a esta.

- Zorro... no estarás... ahhh... pensando en... ahhh

- Digamos que ya tenemos cuarto propio, tendríamos que aprovecharlo... no crees?

Responde el peliverde, besando el cuello del menor.

_**Advertencia:** es mi primer lemon, así que no se quejen si no salió tan bien como esperaban. Lean bajo su responsabilidad._

Zorro, fue guiando poco a poco a Luffy, a la cama. Cada beso se volvía mas y mas apasionado, las caricias empezaron a tomar parte del espectáculo. Enseguida las ropas se convirtieron en su mayor enemigo, y las hicieron desaparecer. El simple contacto de piel contra piel, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera sus espaldas.

- Sino te sientes preparado...

Pero fue callado, por los labios del menor.

- Sino, estuviera seguro, ni siquiera estaría aquí.

Termina este diciendo abrazándose mas fuerte contra el mayor. De repente sus erecciones se rozaron.

- AHHH... por favor... no aguantare mucho mas...

Dice el menor, muy colorado.

- No... es nuestra primera vez, y la are inolvidable...

Fue besando el cuello del moreno y dando húmedos besos mientras bajaba al ombligo, donde estuvo dando un rodeo. Aquello era demasiado para Luffy, sentía mil y un sensaciones por cada caricia que le proporcionaba Zoro.

Al cabo de un rato dejo el ombligo para atender la parte, que mas atención requería.

Empezó dando pequeños besos en la punta, para después meterlo entero en la boca.

- Ahhhh...

Luffy cogió la cabeza del mayor e hizo que aumentara el ritmo. Zoro no podía creer que Luffy estuviera excitado, era muy poco usual. Pero dejo eso para mas tarde y siguió con lo suyo. Luffy se derramo todo su ser en la boca de su acompañante, y este lo trago todo y volvió a besar esos labios que tanto deseaba. Hizo que Luffy, chupara sus dedos y después metió uno en su entrada.

- Tranquilo... el dolor pasara pronto...

Al primer dedo le siguieron un segundo y un tercero.

- Estoy listo, por favor hazme tuyo... mmm

- Como ordenes mi capitán.

Saco los dedos de la entra de Luffy y puso su miembro. Pudo ver como de los ojos del moreno, brotaban lagrimas. Beso cada uno de los ojos de este y luego espero a que el menor se acostumbrara. Poco a poco, el dolor fue sustituido por una embriagante ola de placer. Y hizo un movimiento con la cadera indicándole al otro que podía continuar. La penetraciones al principio fueron lentas y pausadas, pero pronto empezaron a ser fuerte y rápidas.

- Zoro... ahhh... mas, mas...

Zoro cogió el miembro de Luffy y comenzó a musturbandolo. Quería llevar a su amante a la cumbre el placer.

En una ultima estampida ambos jóvenes llegaron al clímax. Ambos cayeron tumbados en la cama encima de las sabanas blancas. (Zoro encima de Luffy)

- Te amo, mi pequeño niño. Nunca permitiré que te vayas de mi lado.

Dijo Zorro abrazando a Luffy, y depositando un beso en su nariz.

- Y yo a ti. Jamas permitiré que te vayas

Respondió Luffy, abrazándose a Zoro; y quedándose dormido.

Y así por culpa de un primo metiche y unos celos; se amaron, en una noche de verano. Y los únicos testigos de este crimen _es una forma de hablar no piensen mal ¬¬,_ fueron la gran luna y el ancho mar...

Fin

_Que les pareció? me quedo mejor o peor? Espero todas sus criticas en los RR._

_Hasta la próxima!_

: es mi primer lemon, así que no se quejen si no salió tan bien como esperaban. Lean bajo su responsabilidad. 


End file.
